


it’s a good thing

by bluedevil18



Series: It Goes A Long Way [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, Teacher AU, although he won’t let sean be by himself, but he’s scared, mark wants to be a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedevil18/pseuds/bluedevil18
Summary: He knows what he has to do. He won’t do that to Seán. He’s loved him since the beginning, and ever since Sam was born, he’s wanted nothing more than for that baby to be his.Why is he such a coward? He grips the steering wheel and puts his car in reverse, pulling out of the empty abandoned parking lot, setting his destination for Seán’s apartment.





	it’s a good thing

Warm water cascades down his muscled skin, drawn tight as he hunches over in the porcelain tub. Brown eyes are shut tight as he drags hands down his face, sighing softly. His phone sits on the counter only a few feet away, going ignored as it blows up with notifications, mostly texts, but he’s heard _That’s What I Like_ play a few times, his ringtone he set for Felix. His eyes close, and he wishes he can’t think. Wishes he won’t; he doesn’t want to think of him anymore.

He shouldn’t do this- not after he was so happy to find out the truth.

But he’s so scared- it was just a drunken mistake, but as he looked down at the wailing child in his arms before he carefully placed them in Seán’s, he knew deep down, it was the best mistake he had ever made.

Hands find themselves at the handles before he can register it, and they’re turning them off, warmth stopping above him.

He numbly gets dressed, nothing registering in as he stumbles to his phone, blearily looking at the screen as a stream of texts come through, mostly from Felix, but his breath hitches as he stares at one in particular.

_Seán <3_

He shakily slides it open:

_Mark, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you can’t just keep coming and going whenever you feel like it. Just tell me already if you don’t want to be in Sam’s life. I can’t keep doing this._

His heart singes; hurts with pain, and through the beginning of tears, types out his reply:

_I need to talk to you. Will you let me?_

It doesn’t take very long for Seán to reply.

_That’s fine, but when you do, you need to tell me what your decision is. Either you’re here for your son, or you can leave and stay out completely._

Mark shakily takes in a breath, exhale just as shaky, but he quickly pulls on shoes and grabs his keys, out the door in less than five minutes.

 

* * *

 

_Mark_

_Mark_

_Mark can you answer me_

_Mark seriously, I’m worried_

_I thought you were happy that Sam was yours_

_You can’t just leave Jack like this_

_I don’t want Jack to be a single parent_

_Get your shit together_

Texts from Felix.

One by one, getting more increasingly annoyed with him, but Mark just clicks his phone off, screen going black.

He knows what he has to do. He won’t do that to Seán. He’s loved him since the beginning, and ever since Sam was born, he’s wanted nothing more than for that baby to be his.

Why is he such a coward? He grips the steering wheel and puts his car in reverse, pulling out of the empty abandoned parking lot, setting his destination for Seán’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

He answers the door, Sam in his arms, bouncing him gently as the baby looks around with wide curious blue eyes.

Bright blue gaze stops on Mark, blinking before gurgling happily and reaching for him.

He swallows, looking up at Seán, who hands him Sam without so much as a glance to him, before he’s turning and walking further into the apartment.

“So? What is it you wanted to talk about?”

Sam’s gumming at his fingers, covering them in drool, but Mark pays no mind to it, instead, he swallows again.

“Seán...I..” He stops, voice faltering.

“Well? Spit it out.”

“I love you!” He blurts out, words and emotions spilling from his lips, and he finds that he can no longer stop himself, but maybe it’s for the best.

“I’ve loved you since day one. Ever since you moved here, ever since you started working at the school. I’ve loved you. I hate that I got so drunk that night, hate that I lost control. It was a stupid drunken mistake, but it may have just been the best mistake I’ve ever made in my entire life. I wish it could have happened under different circumstances, but honestly, I’m glad that it did. I love Sam with every inch of my body, every inch of my heart.”

He takes a step forward to Seán, who doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch. Just stands there with arms crossed.

“I love you, Seán. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ever since I cut my son’s umbilical cord, I knew it. Looking down at him, all I saw was you. Sure he has my hair and my skin colour, but God, Seán, all I see is you. And honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Another step forward, and Seán’s arms are slowly uncurling and dropping to his sides as he watches Mark with curious eyes.

“I want you to move in with me. But, truthfully, I’ll move in with you if I have to. I just want to be here for you, and Sam. I never want to wake up alone again. I want to be woken up by Sam in the future when he’s four and he’s saying ‘daddy, get up’. I want to raise him with you. I just want to be a part of my son’s life, and yours. I love you so much, Seán. And Sam. I love you so much it hurts.”

He trails off, steps faltering as he stands in front of Seán a foot away now, and his head hangs low; he speaks again and his voice cracks.

“I love you.”

“Is that your decision?”

Mark’s head picks up and brown meets blue, but they’re soft this time, gentle, as if he’s telling Mark he forgives him.

“Yes, Seán. I want to be with you. And Sam. Will you let me?”

Seán laughs and leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips.

“Yes, you complete and utter doof. I want you to be here. I love you, too. So much.”

Sam coos happily between them, and Seán smiles.

“And I think Sam missed his daddy.”

Mark smiles.

“I missed him, too.”

“I missed his daddy, too.”

Mark’s smile grows bigger and he presses a kiss to Seán’s lips.

“I missed his papa.”

Seán smiles more.

“I know.”

“I love you, Seán McLoughlin.”

“I love you, too, Mark Fischbach.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Fischbach?”

“Yes, Maria?”

“When is Mr. McLoughlin coming back?”

He looks up from his desk to look at the young girl curiously.

“Why are you asking me in particular?”

“Because last period, John asked Mr. Kjellberg when he was coming back, and he said he didn’t know and to ask you.”

_Fuck you, Felix._

“Ah, well. He had a baby, so it may be a little before he comes back.”

She looks thoughtful for a minute before speaking. “Oh, okay. Mr. Fischbach?”

“Yes?

“Is the baby yours?”

He notices every student watching them, work long abandoned as they look on curiously.

“What makes you ask that?”

She shrugs. “Dunno, just seems weird that Mr. Kjellberg specifically said to ask you.”

_I’m going to slap you, Felix, I swear to God._

“Well..”

Everyone leans forward in their seats and Mark goes to open his mouth again, goes to tell them the truth, before he’s interrupted by a knock on the door, and twenty four heads, including his, turn to see Seán standing in the doorway, baby Sam in his arms.

He grins. “Hey, guys! You been good for Mr. Fischbach here?” They nod.

“Everyone who has my class, been good for the sub?”

Seven heads nod and Seán’s grin widens.

“Good! I should be back soon, and all the work I left will be turned in when I do.”

The seven who nodded groan and Seán lets out a laugh, before shifting the baby in his arms, who’s currently watching everyone with curious wide blue eyes.

Once again, bright blue gaze finds Mark and he gurgles happily, arms flailing to reach him.

“Oh? You want your daddy?” The baby whines when he isn’t any closer to Mark, and Seán chuckles.

“Okay, okay.” He walks over to Mark who eagerly holds out his arms to take his son.

Sam nuzzles into his neck, before he quiets down, watching the class with sleepy eyes.

“What are you doing here, Jack?”

“Sam was whinin’ no matter what I’d do, so I just assumed he wanted his daddy. Missed you, too, by the way.”

“Sorry, I love you.” He leans forward a little and Seán catches on, leaning in to kiss Mark softly.

When they pull away, Mark turns to the class.

“To answer your question, Maria, yes, Mr. McLoughlin’s baby is also mine, Everybody say hi to little Sam here.”

They ‘aw’ed and the girls coo.

“He’s so cute, Mr. Fischbach, he looks just like you. But he has Mr. McLoughlin’s eyes.”

Mark snorts. “Nah, he looks just like Jack here.”

He carefully hands Seán his son, who whimpers in his sleep, but settles down once he’s in his papa’s arms.

“Thank you for bringing him.” Seán smiles softly.

“Well, I figured it’d be a nice surprise. But I should probably go now. See you at home?” Mark nods.

“Definitely. I’ll make dinner, kay? Just relax with the baby and don’t worry about it. Love you.”

“Thank you, Mark.” He kisses him again before pulling away. “Love you, too.”

He waves at the class.

“See you guys! Be good for Mr. Fischbach!”

“Bye, Mr. McLoughlin!”

He smiles again and turns, walking out of the room and out of the building.

“So, now you lot have met my son, so why don’t we get back to our work?”

They groan and Mark smiles.


End file.
